In general, an air conditioning system for a vehicle is an apparatus that cools/heats an interior of the vehicle or purifies interior air, and maintains appropriate humidity. The air conditioning system maintains the interior in a fresh state and prevents a glass window from clouding or being frosted so as to secure a driver's visibility, thereby achieving safe driving.
However, in the air conditioning system for a vehicle in the related art, a temperature in the vehicle is integrally controlled regardless of a state of each occupant, and as a result, some occupants feel inconvenient such as cold, hot, and the like. That is, the air conditioning system in the related art is centralized, and as a result, requirements of all occupants cannot be satisfied simultaneously.
In the air conditioning system in the related art, a driver or a person who is occupant in a front/rear seat experiences inconvenience to change setting several times according to an intention of the occupant.
Korean Patent Application Laid-Open No. 1997-0000652 discloses a method of controlling an air conditioner for a vehicle. However, this method cannot solve the aforementioned problem because an interior temperature is adjusted based on an outside temperature regardless of the intention of the occupant in spite of being switched from a manual operating step to an automatic control mode.